


A Walk in the Park

by evanderblake



Series: Egobang [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Winter, confession fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Dan is showing his hometown to Arin, and they have a nice chat.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Great! Unfortunately I am no longer running a tumblr, but if you’re interested in making a request or commissioning me, leave a comment or send me a snap! 
> 
> Snap: e-tm

Snowflakes floated ever so gently down from the dull grey sky. It was the beginning of winter and Dan had flown Arin out to New Jersey to see the place he grew up. There was no work agenda, no timeframes, nothing. Just Dan and Arin in snowy New Jersey. 

It was 28 degrees, and the sun was barely shining through the thick clouds, but it was there and it brilliantly illuminated the world around them. The tiniest ray of sunshine caused the snow on the ground to sparkle brightly, almost blinding the two men as they plowed through the snow, their jeans tucked into snow boots to protect their ankles from freezing. 

“I’ve only seen snow a few times in my life,” Arin commented as he kicked a snow poff out of his way, “but I think this is the prettiest snow I’ve seen.”

Dan snorted, “I’ve seen pretty snow. This is just freezing shit falling from the sky that makes it hard to walk anywhere, plus your hair gets all wet.”

“I did offer my hat.”

“And I told you it wouldn’t fit. Besides, I’ve got all this hair, it might as well be good for something.”

Dan wasn’t sure where they were heading. Arin was the one who wanted to go outside in the miserable weather, and Dan decided he might as well humor him. They were only going to be there for a week, after all; they’d might as well make the most of it. 

“Are you leading me to my death, Ar? It’s freezing out here, I don’t know if I’ll make it to my own execution,” Dan teased, nudging Arin with his elbow.

The younger man grinned, “Goddamnit, you figured it out. But if you make it just a little longer, I can promise the most beautiful execution, one that people will rave about until the end of time.”

“Hm,” Dan hummed, “I would like to be remembered for something great. And if not music, it has to be my death.”

Arin lead Dan to a park, one Dan hadn’t been to since he was a kid, and even then he had rarely gone to this park. It was too far from his childhood home to walk to, and it was out of the way from his family’s normal route to school and work. But he did have one fond memory from his late teens when he smoked a joint with a kid from his class here and they ended up running away because someone had threatened to call the cops. 

But Arin already knew that story. Hell, that’s probably why he brought him here, to tease him about that time long ago. 

“I can’t believe it’s only a few days until the New Year,” Arin thought out loud, trudging over to a bench in the park. “It feels like we just celebrated New Years like a week ago.”

“Holidays do that to you, dude. The days run together, nothing makes sense, and then you have a breakdown over it,” Dan answered, laughing at his own statement. It was true, wasn’t it? It seems like everyone has a nervous breakdown at the end of the year, claiming that they didn’t accomplish what they’d hope to do that year, that time is going too fast and that there wasn’t much of it left.

Maybe it was just Dan who thought that. He was going to be 40 this year. He didn’t know if he was going to make it that long. 

Of course, meeting Arin significantly extended his lifespan. He’d have to thank him for that one day.

“You know,” Arin started, gazing up at the sky. His eyes reflected the blueish-grey clouds above and twinkled at the sight of the snowfall. 

“What do I know?” Dan asked, smiling.

“I think I’m in love with you or something. Because this trip alone with you has been the most amazing time of my life, and we haven’t even done anything. We’ve just been eating food and watching Netflix in our hotel room,” Arin stated, a grin on his face as he turned to face Dan. 

“Dude, I know you love me. We’ve been dating for two years.”

Arin sighed. “Yeah but… I never confessed. I just thought you should know that I actually do love you, and not just your lips and your ass.”

“Well,” Dan sighed, too, “I do have a nice ass.”


End file.
